


Endstation

by crazykotyara



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club, South Park
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazykotyara/pseuds/crazykotyara
Summary: Прокоптелая индустриальная котельная, в которую превратился их город, сжигает своих жителей изнутри.





	Endstation

Прокоптелая индустриальная котельная, в которую превратился их город, сжигает своих жителей изнутри, но никто этого не замечает. Смог плотной завесой спрятал небо, а уши забили громкие лозунги: милитаристская пропаганда волной льется из телевизоров и радиоприемников 24/7. Америка борется за свое величие.  
Величие. Величие.  
Л-И-Ч-И.

Однажды утром Кайл просыпается и понимает, что ему нечем дышать. Со стороны он должен выглядеть как выброшенная на берег рыба: с выпученными глазами и посиневшими губами отчаянно пытается сделать вдох, но ничего не выходит, а из сжавшегося горла выходит только тонкий высокий звук, как будто что-то засасывает в воронку.  
Приступ удушья проходит так же неожиданно, как начался: Кайл заходится в приступе кашля, смаргивает выступившие на глаза слезы и скатывается с кровати на пол.  
— Кайл, ты не опаздываешь в школу? — доносится из коридора мамин голос.  
Секунду Кайл думает, не рассказать ли ей. Может быть, с ним что-то серьезное. Может быть, ему нужно к врачу.  
Потом он думает о блевотно-бежевых стенах больницы и о Баттерсе с забинтованной левой половиной лица. И откликается:  
— Мне ко второму.

Бананы желтые. Кровь красная. Небо серое.  
Кайл протирает рукавом замызганное окно автобуса, чтобы выглянуть наружу, но снаружи только небо хмурится на него низкой угрюмой гримасой.  
Кенни дремлет у него на плече: над подрагивающими ресницами сомкнутые веки испещрены сеточкой сине-сиреневых сосудов, четко выделяющихся на бледной коже. Последний год Кенни чаще работает, чем ходит в школу, и Кайл знает, что однажды утром его разбудят с известием: как жаль — такой молодой — уже догорел. Потом пройдут скромные похороны. А потом... Потом будет что-то еще.  
Кайл ищет взглядом шапку Стэна, но не находит. И только потом вспоминает.  
В школьном автобусе их с Кенни двое.

В-Е-Л-И-Ч-И-Е  
Слово большими и жирными буквами выгравировано у Картмана в мозгу. Обычно в его голове все желания лежали неопрятным ворохом, из которого он выуживал что-нибудь наугад и, топнув ногой, капризно требовал немедленного исполнения этого желания. Обычно это работало. Иногда — нет. Но это все было давно.  
Одно желание раздулось и придавило собой все остальные, посеревшие и незначительные.  
В-Е-Л-И-Ч-И-Е

Картман ненавидит Кайла. Кайл его — тоже. Так было всегда, еще одна из констант вселенной. Так же, как сама динамика этой ненависти: Картман чувствует, Кайл отвечает взаимностью, но не более. Как в той вечной проблемной ситуации, где только один человек всегда признается в любви, а второй ограничивается простым "я тоже".  
Картман это ненавидит. Кайлу плевать.  
Пока однажды все не меняется.

Кайла иногда упрекают, что он витает в облаках. Сам Кайл не считает эти обвинения справедливыми, но многие вещи он действительно, случается, пропускает и не замечает до того момента, пока не замечать — уже невозможно.  
Кайл пропустил, когда Америка полностью подчинила внутреннюю политику внешней и теперь уже однозначно стала главным агрессором на мировой арене.  
Кайл пропустил, когда Южный Парк разросся и то тут, то там, как прыщи на лице, повылезали заводы и фабрики.  
Кайл пропустил, когда их маленький клуб, созданный больше в шутку, для развлечения и чтобы немного развеять апатию Стэна, превратился в нечто большее и на двадцать оттенков темнее.  
Во всем виноват Картман — конечно, во всем виноват Картман. Во всем всегда виноват Картман. И в этот раз он превзошел самого себя.  
Кайл ненавидит Картмана. Картман его — тоже.  
Наверное, в этом кроется ответ на мучающий Кайла вопрос: почему он еще жив?

А Картману не плевать, хотя давно пора бы. Картман наконец-то доказал Кайлу, что он — чертово ничтожество, и ничего-то нормально сделать не может. Что бы ни создал — придет Картман и разрушит, как песчаные замки в детстве. Еще лучше — если удастся забрать себе. Как с клубом.  
Настает время кукольного чаепития, но больше нет ни кукол, ни мягких игрушек: только марионетки. На разные лады они повторяют то, что раньше говорили только воображаемые друзья.  
И все-таки чего-то не хватает для того, чтобы прочувствовать вкус победы полностью. По ночам Картману снится, как он берет молоток и бьет, пока голова с рыжими вихрами не превращается в месиво, откуда беспорядочно торчат засохшие багровые клочки. По ночам Картману снится, как он сжимает худую длинную шею, до крови впиваясь ногтями, и слушает надсадные хрипы, смотрит, как закатываются глаза, обнажая белки, пошедшие трещинами лопнувших сосудов. По ночам Картману снится, как Кайл стоит перед ним на коленях.  
Сны от реальности отделяет теперь один шаг, но Картман стоит на месте с твердым намерением шагать в другую сторону. Перерос, сейчас не до этого. Одно из старых желаний теперь что сочное налитое яблоко на нижней ветви дерева — протяни руку и сорви. Картман сорвет, когда захочет. Когда преодолеет последние ступени по пути к трону и усядется на алый бархат, закинув ногу на ногу. С высоты престола весь старый мир — незначительная букашка. Картман откусит от яблока разок и тут же выкинет, этого будет достаточно, чтобы пресытиться.  
Кайл увидит. Пока еще будет чем видеть.  
Jedem das Seine.

Бананы желтые. Кровь красная. Небо серое.  
— Че мы тут забыли вообще? — спрашивает Стэн уныло.  
Утро промозглое и бесцветное. Зябко. Кенни кутается в свою парку так, что только глаза видны, совсем как в детстве. Стэн стоит ссутулившись и глубоко засунув руки в карманы. Один Айк радостно носится по замусоренному берегу озера — раннему детству все нипочем: что холод, что меланхоличная атмосфера.  
— Гуляем? — отвечает Кайл полувопросительно и глубже натягивает шапку на лоб. — Ты помнишь, когда мы в последний раз просто гуляли?  
Кенни мычит что-то невнятно-отрицательное, и Кайл кивает:  
— Ну вот да. Надо же иногда ноги размять, отдохнуть душой, вот это все.  
— ЗОЖник ебаный, — бормочет Стэн беззлобно.  
Они помогают Айку собирать бутылочные крышечки в дырявую консервную банку. Из-за покореженного днища это занятие бесконечно: стоит набрать определенное количество, как часть тут же высыпается на землю. Кайла так и тянет подобрать к этому какую-нибудь метафору об их жизни, но не хочет портить всем настроение — впервые за много дней им почти весело. На фоне жужжит город, но от шума удается абстрагироваться. Сзади — зловоние опротивевшей повседневности, сзади — гнетущая фигура Картмана, неожиданно раздувшая, вопреки обыкновению, не в физическом плане, а морально-давящем. Но на время можно забыть. И сделать вид, что все как раньше.  
Айк бегает и вопит. Стэн смеется. Кенни опасливо высовывает нос из ржавого капюшона. Мутная вода с тихим успокаивающим плеском облизывает берег.  
Бананы желтые. Кровь красная.  
В синих глазах Стэна и голубых Кенни Кайл видит небо.

— У тебя желтая звезда. А знаешь, какая у меня? — спрашивает Картман, и его двойной подбородок трясется, будто от едва сдерживаемого смеха. — Черная.  
А небеса окрашиваются багровым.

Автобус то и дело подскакивает на выбоинах дороги, но Кайла начинает клонить в сон. Острая скула Кенни больно давит на плечо, и только это удерживает Кайла бодрствующим.  
Ему не страшно. Ему не горько. Ему пусто. Schwarzen Stern теперь словно внутри него, хотя Картман, конечно, не согласился бы с таким прозаичным истолкованием своей Черной Звезды.  
В жопу Картмана.  
Кенни на его плече вздрагивает и выныривает из дремы, сонно щурится и мотает головой, словно не понимая, где он. Потом недоумение на его лице сменяется застывшим выражением. Он откидывается на спинку сидения. Поворачивает голову.  
— Извини что присоседился.  
Кайл пожимает плечами. Левое затекло.  
— Мне уже скоро пора, — продолжает Кенни. — Моя остановка.  
— В смысле, твоя остановка? — не понимает Кайл. — Мы не вместе выходим?  
В глазах Кенни отражается грусть. Он накидывает на голову капюшон.  
— Нет, Кайл. Это херово, но тебе теперь до конечной.  
— А тебе?  
— Мне? Мне не доехать, не хватит.  
— Чего не хватит? Денег на проезд? Я могу...  
Кайл тянется в карман за кошельком, но Кенни перехватывает его руку. Задерживает на ней пальцы чуть дольше, чем требуется, но все-таки отпускает и спрыгивает в проход.  
— Не. Забей, Кайл. Я хотел бы, правда. Просто не могу.  
Автобус резко тормозит, и Кайла кидает на спинку сидения перед ним, а когда он восстанавливает равновесие, Кенни уже у выхода. Автоматическая дверь с шипением отъезжает. Кенни оборачивается и виновато машет рукой. Спрыгивает со ступеней. Дверь встает на место. Автобус трогается. Кайл закрывает глаза.  
Когда открывает — он больше не один.  
Рядом сидит Стэн и трясет его за плечо.  
— Хорош дрыхнуть, ну.  
Кайл бессознательно сжимает его руку.  
— Чувак, у тебя все ок? — осторожно интересуется Стэн, но не вырывается. Кайл молчит.  
В автобусе шумно. По радио играет очередная приставучая попса. Твик, бешено жестикулируя, рассказывает что-то Крейгу, тот кивает, изредка гундося что-то в ответ. Впереди Картман распинается о чем-то перед Баттерсом. Баттерс хлопает глазами и, наверное, мечтает свалить на соседний ряд. Или нет — по Баттерсу бывает сложно что-то понять.  
Когда Картман замечает на себе пристальный взгляд, то поворачивается, сощурившись.  
— Ты че уставился, жид пархатый? — интересуется как всегда злобно, как всегда ехидно и как всегда с ненавистью. Кайл отвечает в той же манере:  
— Картман, завали ебало.  
Картман сверкает глазами и открывает рот, чтобы продолжить перепалку. Больше не инферальная сущность, снова просто мерзкий мудак, их ручное чудовище.  
Кайл оглядывается. Кенни в салоне нет.  
Автобус встряхивает, и их подбрасывает на сидениях. Поездка продолжается.  
Они едут до конечной.


End file.
